


Richesters in Rio

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Richester - Freeform, Fancy Dining, M/M, Restaurants, Richester AU, Richesters - Freeform, Sam Richester - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Top Dean Winchester, restaurant sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: The Richester Winchesters go out to dinner in Rio de Janeiro. Sam is a sucker for Dean speaking in Portuguese. Sexy shenanigans ensue!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 244
Collections: Saturday Night Specials





	Richesters in Rio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/gifts).



> An entry for Saturday Night Specials! Extra thanks to [Lullys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullys/pseuds/lullys) for translation help.  
> Thanks also to my fabulous betas [theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatregirl7299), and [jerzcaligrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerzcaligrl). Hugs to [Kelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullys/pseuds/kelios) for the inspiration!

Dean Winchester tosses the keys to his Barracuda at the valet. He and Sam are dining tonight at Cipriani, one of the most chi-chi restaurants in Rio de Janeiro. A little greasing of the palm, and miraculously they were at the top of the reservation list. Sam and Dean Winchester enjoy the finer things in life, and they know how to get them.

Sam precedes Dean as they follow the maître d', and Dean's eyes travel appreciatively over his brother's elegant form. Sam's bespoke charcoal gray suit emphasizes his broad shoulders and trim waist. The slim-fitting pants show off his pert ass and long, long legs. Dean's mouth practically waters as he thinks about plowing that ass later.

But first--drinks.

They are seated in a corner booth, leaving the restaurant in front of them open for prime people-watching. Dean unbuttons his steel gray suit jacket, letting it fall open to reveal the forest green shirt beneath. His gray and green paisley tie matches exquisitely, which Dean made sure of before leaving the house. He sees Sam's eyes on him, and preens a bit.

"This is lovely, Dean. What an excellent idea to come here!" Sam smiles radiantly, adjusting his crimson tie. It's a bold streak of color against the pale pink of his shirt. Dean thinks fondly about how only Sam could make pale pink seem so masculine. It plays up the faint blush of his cheek, and makes his eyes sparkle.

A waiter takes their drink orders. Dean orders for them both.

"He'll have the Amajito. I'd like the Caipiroska."

When the drinks arrive, Dean and Sam toast each other wordlessly, clinking their glasses and sipping simultaneously. Dean savors his vodka and lime, and Sam his bitter almond and basil cocktail. Sam’s pink tongue slides out and temptingly licks his lip. Dean gets half-hard just watching him.

It's time to order, and that means it's time for Dean to start playing with Sam. See, Sam loves languages, especially Romance languages. Spanish, French, Italian--he loves the lushness of even the most ordinary words. And what Sam especially loves is hearing Dean speaking in them. Hearing those seductive sounds in Dean's deep, whiskey-rough voice pretty much gives Sam a boner.

And Dean knows this. That's why he's going to order for them in Portuguese tonight.

Dean skims the appetizer list. He reads the choices out loud to Sam, taking his time with the names of each dish. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Sam drinking down his water, his cheeks faintly flushed. Dean smirks. It has begun.

"Everything alright, Sam?"

Sam clears his throat, giving Dean a dimpled smile. "Oh yes, I'm fine. Just drank a little too fast."

Uh-huh.

Dean orders four or five appetizers for them to share. He also orders a second round of drinks. The fresh drinks arrive with the appetizers.

" _Aqui está sua comida, senhores ._ " The waiter places the dishes before them.

" _Obrigado. Compartilha comigo, meu amor._ " Dean gestures at the plates.

Sam fidgets in his seat. His eyes are sparkling at Dean. It's Dean's turn to lasciviously lick his lips, watching as Sam's eyes fixate on his mouth. Leaning forward, Dean gives Sam a soft kiss, just a firm press of lips. He pulls back, then kisses again, this time with a swipe of his tongue across Sam's lips, licking off the alcohol.

" _Como você está lindo ,_ " Dean breathes before sitting back up. Sam's face is very pink now, hectic circles on his cheeks, below slightly glazed eyes.

"Dean, when you--when you speak like that, it just..."

Dean smiles lazily, taking a slow sip of his cocktail. "Oh I know, baby boy, I know." He slides his hand onto Sam's thigh and squeezes it. Sam's sipping his own drink, and he chokes and coughs. He edges a little closer to Dean on the booth's seat.

"Oh yeah?" Dean murmurs. "Like that?" He leans into Sam, nuzzles his ear, and whispers, " _Você é tão gostoso irmãozinho._ " Sam moans quietly.

The appetizers are a succulent spread of finger food, delicious bites of well-seasoned meats, cheeses, and seafood. Dean picks up an oyster and holds it to Sam's mouth. Sam delicately nips it from Dean's fingers, pausing to lick them clean. It's Dean's turn to catch his breath as Sam's warm tongue curls around his fingertips. So soft and moist...

" _Querido,_ you are my _paixão,_ " Dean says softly. He feeds Sam another morsel, then Sam returns the favor. They trade bites, using tongues and lips to tease the other.

Dean has the upper hand though; he constantly talks to Sam, telling him how beautiful he is, how hot, all in Portuguese. By the time they are done with their food, Sam is breathing hard and biting at Dean's fingers.

"Are you _duro,_ Sammy? Got a tent in those elegant pants?" Dean wipes his hand and lets it rest on Sam's thigh again. This time, he slides it up to Sam's crotch. Sure enough, Sam has a major boner pressing against his fly. Dean wraps his hand around it, squeezing it through the fabric, enjoying the contrast of the sleek material with the iron of Sam's dick. Sam gasps and his hips buck. Dean chuckles. He loves to tease his coração.

"Bet I can make you come right here. How about that? Shall I do it? Make you climax right here, at our table, in front of everyone?"

Sam's face is slack, his tongue licking at his lips. They're shiny and full, his breath panting out between them. Dean kisses him, nothing soft this time, but hard, urgent. He plunders Sam's mouth, pressing his head against the booth's upholstered back, while his hand continues squeezing Sam's erection.

"Fuck you," groans Sam. "Oh God, stop." His chest rises and falls, straining the buttons of his silky Egyptian cotton shirt. Dean's hand rises from Sam's dick and glides up his firm stomach onto the hard curve of his pecs. After a couple of strokes over them, Dean's fingers zero in on Sam's nipples, already stiff under his shirt. Dean plucks at them, teasing and pinching the little peaks. Sam moans and arches his chest, further straining his buttons. Dean wets his finger in his water glass and rubs at those needy nubs, smiling as the fine fabric turns almost translucent as it grows wet.

"Look at that little pink soldier, peeking through your shirt. Sweet _mamilo,_ want to taste you," croons Dean. "Too bad everyone can't see how eager you are." He returns his hand to Sam's crotch. Now there's a wet spot on his fly, where Sam's pre-come has soaked through his silk boxers and dress pants. "Oh baby, you are so hard. Does it hurt? Can I help you out?" He slowly eases Sam's zipper down, reaching in and pulling out Sam's straining cock. Sam is gripping the edge of the table so hard that his fingers are white.

The waiter comes by. Sam pulls his napkin into his lap and offers a sickly smile. The waiter gives him a bit of side-eye, but Dean smiles broadly and orders another round of drinks. As soon as the waiter turns away, Dean's hand is sliding up and down Sam's cock. A fine sweat beads Sam's forehead as he struggles to be quiet, biting his lip to keep from groaning out loud. Dean loves how responsive his boy is, and tonight is no exception.

On one downward stroke, Dean's fingers cup Sam's balls, which are already drawn up tight against his body. Dean jiggles them, playing with the firm ovoids in their loose velvety sac. A roll, a little squeeze, and Sam comes helplessly, legs jerking, his torso curling inward with the intensity of his orgasm. He shoots into his napkin, still tented over his lap, eyes squinched shut and jaw muscles working. "Nnnnggghh," he grinds out between his teeth.

Dean is elated at bringing his brother off out here in public. He holds the napkin in place to catch Sam's ejaculation. It wouldn’t do to get his suit all messy. Looking around, Dean sees that no one is looking at them. They're all busy eating and chattering at their own tables. Dean looks back at Sam, who is now utterly lax, head lolling on the upholstered back, hands limply resting on the table. Dean's heart swells with love as his dick swells with an urgent need to get off.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up," Dean says. He tucks Sam's still half-hard dick away but leaves his fly open. Dean buttons Sam’s jacket so no one can see Sam’s open fly or wet dick. Tugging on Sam's arm, Dean gets him out of the booth and helps him toward the men's room. Sam's a little wobbly, but Dean keeps him on track.

"Is he alright?" a waiter asks, noticing Sam's slight stagger.

"Oh yeah, a little too much to drink," Dean says affably. " _Embriagado,_ you know how it is. Just going to splash a little cold water on his face." He winks, and the waiter smiles back, clearly reassured by Dean’s authoritative air.

They make it into the men's room, and Dean flips the lock. No one better have to pee for the next few minutes, because Dean Winchester needs to get off like yesterday. Nothing's hotter than feeling Sam's arousal build like that, feeling the pulsing of his cock under Dean's hand as he comes. Dean's hard as a rock now, his cock twitching madly in his pants. He can barely get his fly open before his dick is pushing out, eagerly dribbling pre-come.

He knows Sam prepped before dinner, so after a quick exploratory finger, he braces Sam against the sink. "Look into the mirror," Dean says into Sam's ear, giving it some tiny licks. "You are _escaldante, amado._ Watch as I fuck you like the _tórrido_ son-of-a-bitch you are."

Dean lines himself up, rubbing his tip against Sam's hole and driving in. Sam is well-lubed, and he's so relaxed post-orgasm that it's easy for Dean to sink all the way in, burying himself to the hilt. He grabs Sam's narrow hips, pulls out, and pushes in again. The heat of Sam's channel feels incredible around Dean's cock, and he groans loudly with pleasure. He wastes no time but fucks Sam hard, shaking both their bodies with the forceful rhythm of his body as it slams into Sam's.

Sam braces his arms on either side of the mirror, his dazed eyes flicking between Dean's lust-filled face and his own slack one. He can't resist Dean's thrusts; Dean knows he doesn't even want to. He rides along, his spent dick flopping as Dean rocks into his hips.

"Fuck, baby, fuck! So hot! God, I love you!" Dean grunts, his words punctuated by each slam of his dick into Sam. His balls slap against Sam's quivering thighs, Sam's buttocks jiggle temptingly with each thrust. Dean slaps one, then the other, loving how the pink blooms under his hand. He'd love to take longer, spank more, but he's already so turned on after bringing Sam off at the table that he can't wait. He gives a guttural moan as he comes, feeling his own heat filling Sam up, making the glide of his dick even smoother as he fucks into his jizz.

Sam's gasping, his dick struggling to rise again, jerking around under Dean's onslaught. His face is practically pressed against the mirror, his breath fogging it up. Dean palms the back of Sam's head, pushes him a little closer to it. "Kiss it," he orders, and Sam does, leaving a big, smearing lip print on the foggy glass. There won’t be any doubt what happened in here.

Dean slowly pulls out, shaking his dick as the last dribbles of come spatter onto the faux-granite floor. It's all black and white--he figures no one will notice it. Reaching into his inside jacket pocket, Dean pulls out a silver butt plug. He presses it into Sam, who moans at the introduction of cool metal into his steaming ass.

"It'll keep you tidy until we get home," Dean says with a final spank. "Then I'm gonna fuck you all over again, all slippery in my spooge sloshing around you." Sam shudders in renewed lust, and Dean laughs, twisting the plug. "Yeah, I know what my baby likes."

They kiss passionately, grabbing at each others' ass while their mouths bite and lick. Finally someone knocks at the door, and they break apart. They stuff themselves back into their pants and zip up. Dean just looks flushed, but Sam's hair is wild, with little strands sticking up and some pasted to his forehead. There's no way that he looks anything but freshly fucked.

Dean unlocks the door and they exit, smiling at the man who's waiting to use the bathroom. Dean catches his face out of the corner of his eye as the heavy smell of sex hits him. He turns and gives the Winchesters a dirty look. Dean snickers.

They leave a wad of cash with the hostess for their bill. Dean has a flash of sympathy for the busboy who's going to find a napkin full of semen, but then he replays how hot Sam was, coming at the table like that, and he shivers in delight. 

" _Carro,_ please!" Dean's in a hurry to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui está sua comida, senhores. - Here is your food, sirs.  
> Obrigado. Compartilha comigo, meu amor . - Thank you. Share this with me, my love.  
> Como você está lindo. - You look so handsome.  
> Você é tão gostoso, irmãozinho. - You are so hot, little brother.  
> Querido, you are my paixão. - Baby, you are my passion.  
> duro - hard  
> coração - heart  
> mamilo - nipple  
> embriagado - tipsy  
> amado - lover  
> escaldante - sizzling


End file.
